The present invention relates to compositions containing a cytoprotective amount of "ZAG", "ACH" or a mixture thereof. Zirconium-aluminum glycinate, aluminum chlorohydrate and mixtures thereof are preferred. Oral compositions of the invention are particularly useful as gastroprotectants in conditions where gastric prostaglandin synthesis is compromised. Consequently, the instant invention also relates to a method for protecting the gastric mucosa against injury caused by a gastric irritant such as an NSAID. Such method involves administration of a gastroprotectant of the invention.